


视觉动物 3 4

by ABEI233



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABEI233/pseuds/ABEI233
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 23





	视觉动物 3 4

3.

山治非常果断地拒绝了索隆的第一次尝试，就算是他捂着脑袋上的包强忍怒火和自己解释其实他是个服装设计师想让自己当一下临时模特云云，山治还是觉得是阴谋和性骚扰。他看着索隆付过钱款有些失望地走出店门，心说牛逼了，这一区的人约炮约出新借口了。

结果第二天，索隆又来了，照例点了啤酒，照例目光炯炯地盯得山治发毛，也照例问他要不要去他出租屋照相，让山治非常想照例给他一头槌。

“喂，你听我说，我没有骗你。”索隆从宽肩风衣里怀掏出一小沓黄稿纸，上面是衣服的草图，郑重其事铺在桌面上。山治瞥了一眼，将托盘夹在腰际，两指夹住唇间的烟卷深深嘬了一口，向皱着眉的索隆吐了个烟圈。

“朋友，第一，我不缺钱。第二，对你我没性欲。第三，就算你说的是真的，被长炮筒和闪光灯怼脸我会很紧张，我不可能是个好模特。”

“啊……对镜头会紧张吗？”索隆盯着山治背影的腰肩比和腕线胯线，完全没注意男人说的前两点。

第二次，依旧大失败。

回到廉租房兼工作室，助手娜美给索隆看了她自己找的一批模特试穿照片，在索隆眼里都无法贴合精髓。他点了点一个叫艾斯的模特试穿照片，雀斑、坏小子和结实流畅的肌肉线条，他看着照片里那人的背部纹身，是难得很有特色的模特，会让人一眼望去就有印象。“这人气质走这一套不适合，但是可以推荐给夏季系列那边比较不浪费。”

他推开了所有方案，脑子里还是酒吧里那个人。

不行。这些都不行。因为他见过那双眼睛，淡淡烟味与爵士乐浸泡出来的眼睛，山治有种难得的上世纪迟缓的浪漫，当他倚在暖灯昏暗的吧台点起一支烟时，当他解开衬衫的领扣，当他缓缓向CD机里喂黑胶唱片，当他慵懒地合上眼听曲子精彩处扬起嘴角……

索隆双肘杵在工作台上杂乱的布料上，捂住脸深深叹了口气，并且在心中无奈承认，除了他，除了他谁都不行。

他转向娜美，把照片递还给她。“我已经有人选了，但是他不太愿意，我要说服他。”

娜美看着手里她觉得都挺好的照片，没想到索隆一个没看上。她看着索隆不逊色模特的坚实脊背叹了口气，心可怜那个怎么都不愿意来的人。只要索隆想出手的，最后一定会以各种方式得到吧。

boss要开始不择手段了。

第三次看见索隆的时候山治已经差不多习惯了那种如狼似虎盯着自己的眼神。虽说这个绿头男人做事很鲁莽，但是并没有做出过于过于出格的事情。

虽然他还是每次见面都问他愿不愿意去拍照片。

索隆坐在吧台边看着山治优雅地倒好一满杯向他推去，却被猛地攥住手腕按在木漆桌面上。

“听着，我们团队很专业，绝不会让你觉得紧张。”山治看着已经死死握上自己手腕的麦色手背，心说你现在就让我很紧张。

不等山治反抗，忽然觉得腕心一凉，小臂上的衬衫被毫不客气地解开袖扣推上臂弯，他看索隆单手掐着他，还能腾出一只手在皮公文包里翻东西，这才发觉这人手劲儿可观。

山治心说操你妈大尾巴狼终于忍不住了吗，准备把另一只手上的酒瓶抡圆了砸在索隆头上时，他低头看见自己的手腕被硬套上一个手镯。

“好了。”

索隆拉着山治不放，将山治那骨节分明的手送到山治眼前，手镯整体轮廓简洁不赘余，玫瑰金嵌着贝母，绕线宝石细细地在灯下闪着光，山治心跳有点快，他没见过约炮上来就送这个的。索隆另一只托住山治的小臂，对待艺术品一般指腹施力左右扭着山治的手掌和腕心向他展示。

“这是今年主打的配饰，不过是demo，我想拿它配我的衣服。”索隆端详再端详眼前戴着手镯的小臂，山治搭上这种贵气的颜色并不显俗，反倒很像坐拥金银无数的某个自由国度的王子，气质与配饰风格惊人的相得益彰，毫不逊色。

山治跟着他翻看自己手臂的动作看着自己手腕上的东西，心想什么意思，阔佬这是要把这个送我吗？

索隆放下有些被他掐红的手腕：“怎么样，喜欢这个风格吗，这次的衣服走法式宫廷风格，你会中意的。”

山治缓缓把褶皱的衬衫褪下扣好袖扣，看着手镯安静地染上自己的体温，他转身面向索隆：“什么嘛…这个，是送我的吗？”

但意外的是索隆愣住了。

“什么，当然不是，我拍完照要还给公司的。”他又粗鲁地抓住山治的手，粗鲁地把他袖子往上一撸，又粗鲁地把手镯卸了下来。“我就问问你喜不喜欢这个风格。”

山治尴尬地看着索隆把手镯放回红丝绒盒子，装进公文包。

“我看你挺喜欢的，怎么样，跟我拍照片去吧。”

山治：“……”

索隆挠挠头：“而且，这是女式的啊。”

索隆：“拍不拍照啊。”

山治：“我拍你大爷个鸡巴。”

索隆直到被山治推到店门口撵出去也想不明白，为什么这么漂亮的风格和设计吸引不到山治。发什么火啊。

第三天，又是大失败。

4.

三次失败之后还有很多很多次失败。之后索隆甚至动了要把他绑架到工作室的念头，但很幸运，在他向娜美要乙醚前，山治答应了他没完没了不知道多久的请求。

“拍照片是吧，拍拍拍，我服了你了绿藻头。”山治一摔托盘，这次终于没有砸在索隆的头上。

索隆立刻给娜美去了电话，沉稳如他语调里也带着遮掩不住的兴奋。他安排好摄影和服装后迫不及待拉起山治的手腕准备去出租屋，然后就被抽了脑袋。

“喂喂喂，我还没准备下班呢。”山治甩开他的手。

索隆有点难办，他直到无论是娜美还是摄影师都不可能等到今晚酒吧停止营业，但他实在是不想再等一晚上。他想了想，还是重新打电话给娜美。

“什么？今晚你自己拍吗？”娜美在电话那端有点惊讶。“那好吧，我叫摄影把相机留在你那。”

于是等山治晚上到索隆出租屋时看见的只是一片漆黑，打开灯一个人也没有，他深觉自己被骗了。“绿藻头，你说的专业团队呢？”

索隆淡定地把门口的摄影包打开，掏出相机挂在脖子上。“今天的专业团队只有我一个人。”

山治握着拳头四周环视面前这个小作坊一般的工作室，客厅全都是衣架、布料和成箱的腰带和饰品，一墙壁的鞋架上男鞋女鞋都有，卧室被改造成摄像暗室，灯光和背景布反光板都安置妥当，索隆把衣服递给他时他还没有回神儿，然后就被指着客卧方向：“去把衣服换了，快点儿。”

山治瞪了他一眼，抱着衣服去了对门。

索隆在他的箱子里挑挑拣拣配好了颈部饰品和鞋，他现在正由心底蒸腾起足足的兴奋感，简直如火车汽笛一直尖叫。今晚只是试试效果，如果山治真的适合，他会说服公司做出这系列合适山治身材尺寸的样服，然后找最专业的摄影出一套图片。

会像艺术品一样。他闭上眼睛，额头的青筋都在兴奋地跳搏。

山治骂骂咧咧走进房间时索隆坐在地上，秋季傍晚凉风习习，但他依旧没事人一样穿着半袖，肌肉夸张鼓胀地箍在袖口，他拿起相机对着山治不耐烦的脸按下快门。

山治不满地皱眉，嘟囔了句有什么好拍的。索隆站起身契入正题，开始调整山治身上的衣物。光泽感面料的长衫内搭高领刺绣，长而繁复的下摆被索隆粗糙的针脚临时修改缝上了几处流苏。索隆上下打量山治，终于找到症结所在。

他凑近山治双手虚拢向山治的腰，山治呼吸一屏，索隆将他的内搭的针织衫掖进条纹西裤里，热烘烘的男人的手在腰际来回一周理好，山治有点不自在地提出抗议。

“喂，绿藻头，有什么不对你可以叫我自己调整吗？你这样……”山治推了推索隆肩膀。

“少废话。”索隆抽出裤袋里刚刚挑好的深咖色腰带，围着山治瘦劲的腰绕好扣紧。他好像知道自己说话有点过于不客气，放软了声线。“听我的，快一些。”

他拉拽调整好山治觉得不可理喻的左胸口上的大花边，而后在山治诧异的眼光中拉起他的手，给他戴上歌剧手套。这一套动作行云流水，肢体触碰不断但并不参杂任何其他情绪。这个男人在认真工作。

山治看着索隆调整场地光源，指了指灯下的红色丝绒沙发。

“去吧。”

索隆声音里的热情感染了山治，他走向沙发时心跳有些快，他坐在沙发上，但还是克服不了心中的尴尬感，他看着索隆的镜头完全不知道该怎么做表情摆动作。

索隆让不知所措的山治躺倚在沙发，左腿蜷起踩在金色扶手上，另一条长腿散漫地垂落在地毯，纺进银线的长衫如薄软的金属散在沙发与地面，金发在灯光下柔软而耀眼地垂在他脖颈和脸侧，山治有点明白索隆要什么意思，微微扬起下颌，向镜头冷淡一瞥。

索隆按下快门。

“喂，索隆。”山治保持那个姿势开口，“我还是很紧张。”

索隆调整光线角度就着这个姿势又拍了几张，他不知道从哪堆布料里摸出来一瓶酒，扬手抛给山治。

“喝一点，就忘了紧张了。”

山治接住了那瓶酒，恨得牙根痒痒，这就是他妈的专业团队干的人事。

索隆拍得很认真，那瓶酒最后也成了道具之一，以及山治饮过酒后湿润发亮的嘴唇，都被一一摄入相框。等索隆意识到自己并不是在专心照衣服而是在照这个人时还是山治提醒他，是不是这一套照的有点多。

索隆看着山治如他想像一般，如同稿纸上的草图分毫不差地变成现实，任何设计师都无比渴望这一点，心中意志的表达，以及同伴的默契，这对于索隆来说太富有吸引力，如同爱笔下角色的作者。

山治漫不经心的颔首挑眉，玩味一般眯起迷人的蓝眼睛向他一笑，而后如期听到了索隆的快门声。

“喂，索隆。”

山治走出光照得到的地方，走向黑暗里绿头发男人，纤长有力的手指摸上他粗壮的脖子，而后向上抚至颊侧。

“你到底是想拍衣服，还是想拍我？”


End file.
